shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama
Total Drama is a series created by Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis, developed by Fresh TV Inc. and Teletoon. It has the Canadian TV rating of "G" or "c8" (ages 8+). It has the American rating of TV-PG or TV-PG-D (Originally TV-PG-DLS) on Cartoon Network. It also has the Russian rating of 12+. It was pretty okay I guess. Plot Total Drama Island Total Drama Island (formerly titled "Camp TV") is about twenty-two contestants on an island known as "Camp Wawanakwa" or "Total Drama Island". The contestants were divided into two separate teams, the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass. The two teams were given challenges and every three days, the team who lost the challenge votes the contestant they most want off the island off. The contestant who was voted off must walk the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers, which will take the loser away. This process continues on until one person remains on the island. The last contestant standing wins $100,000. Total Drama Action Total Drama Action, the second season of the show, takes place on an abandoned film lot somewhere in Toronto, Ontario. Fifteen of the original contestants are split up into two teams, the Screaming Gaffers and the Killer Grips. The teams compete in movie-themed challenges until only one contestant is left on the set. That player ultimately wins $1,000,000. Total Drama World Tour Total Drama World Tour (formerly titled "Total Drama, the Musical") is the third season of Total Drama. Fifteen of the original contestants, as well as three new ones, compete for another $1,000,000 in various challenges in locations all around the world. This season, there are three teams: Team Amazon, Team Victory, and Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. All the while, the contestants must break into spontaneous musical numbers during each and every episode until the Hawaiian Punch when one player wins it all. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Total Drama: Revenge of the Island (formerly titled "Total Drama Reloaded") is the fourth season of the series. In the official Total Drama Production Blog, Mark Thornton was the first to mention the existence of season four, and later said that as of January 18, 2010, the season was being written. This is significant for being the first season to not feature any of the original cast of twenty-two competing; this season instead features thirteen brand new characters. The season effectively traces the roots of the series back to the setting of the original season: Camp Wawanakwa. The presence of radioactivity is major trait of the season, as both team names are related to nuclear radiation: the Toxic Rats and the Mutant Maggots. Other than that, the season goes back to the same basic format as the original season, with the teams competing for immunity while the losing teams vote a member off. The prize money (once again $1,000,000) goes to the last-standing contestant in the season. Total Drama All-Stars Total Drama All-Stars is the first half of the fifth season of the series. This season was first announced by Christian Potenza on July 19, 2012 in an interview with Tom McGillis, saying that Season 5 would be very similar to Total Drama Island and Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, due to the high success of the two seasons' "Survivor" style theme. The season takes place back in Camp Wawanakwa, the location used in Total Drama Island and Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Total Drama All-Stars features fourteen past all-star contestants over a span of thirteen episodes. Before the merge, the two teams are the Villainous Vultures and the Heroic Hamsters, with the teams competing for immunity, while the losing team votes a member off until the merge. After the merge, the last-standing contestant wins $1,000,000. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Total Drama: Pahkitew Island is the second half of fifth season of the series. It was first confirmed at a Teletoon press release on June 9, 2013. Along with that, this season now takes place at a brand new location, Pahkitew Island, with fourteen new contestants and thirteen episodes. The two teams are Waneyihtam Maskwak (which translates to Confused Bears in English) and Pimâpotew Kinosewak (which translates to Floating Salmon in English). It began airing on Cartoon Network beginning July 7, 2014 and finished its run in two weeks. It later began airing on Teletoon beginning September 4, 2014. Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race is a spin-off series of Total Drama. It is the first season of the series. This spin-off was first announced by Fresh TV on July 1, 2014. While the main series remains a parody of Survivor, the spin-off is a parody of The Amazing Race. Along with that, this season takes place in various locations around the world, with eighteen pairs competing. Four Total Drama contestants; Owen, Noah, Geoff, and Leonard return to compete in this spin-off. On September 4, 2015, Cartoon Network released the first six episodes on their website. On September 7, 2015, the season began airing live in the United States. It later began airing on Teletoon beginning January 4, 2016. Characters Characters are sorted by their debut Total Drama Island = :Beth :Bridgette :Chef Hatchet :Chris McLean :Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson :Courtney :Devon "DJ" Joseph :Duncan :Eva :Ezekiel :Geoffrey "Geoff" :Gwen :Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V :Heather :Izzy :Justin :Katie :LeShawna :Lindsay :Noah :Owen :Sadie :Trenton "Trent" :Tyler |-|Total Drama Action = :Alejandro Burromuerto :Mildred "Blaineley" Stacey Andrews O'Halloran :Sierra |-|Total Drama: Revenge of the Island = :Anne Maria :Beverly "B" :Brick McArthur :Cameron Corduroy Wilkins :Dakota Milton :Dawn :Jo :Mike :Rudolph "Lightning" Jackson :Samuel "Sam" :Scott :Staci :Zoey |-|Total Drama: Pahkitew Island = :Amy :Beardo :David "Dave" :Ella :Jasmine :Leonard :Max :Rodney :Samantha "Sammy" or "Samey" :Scarlett :Shawn :Sky :Sugar :Topher |-|The Ridonculous Race = :Brody :Carrie :Chet :Crimson :Devin :Don :Dwayne Sr. :Dwayne Jr. "Junior" :Ellody :Emma :Ennui :Gerry :Jacques :Jay :Jennifer "Jen" :Josee :Jay :Kelly :Kitty :Laurie :Lorenzo :Mary :Mickey :Miles :Pete :Rock :Ryan :Sanders :Spud :Stephanie :Tammy :Taylor :Thomas "Tom" :Valentina "MacArthur" Escobar Ships Het :Aleheather - the ship between Alejandro Burromuerto and Heather :Coderra - the ship between Cody and Sierra :Derrie - the ship between Devin and Carrie :Duncney - the ship between Da GAMER and Courtney :Dwelly - the ship between Dwayne Sr. and Kelly :Gidgette - the ship between Geoff and Bridgette :Gwent - the ship between Gwen and Trent :Gwuncan - the ship between Gwen and Da GAMER :Jock - the ship between Jo and Brick :Justeth - the ship between Justin and Beth :Lesharold - the ship between Harold and Leshawna :Lyler - the ship between Lindsay and Tyler :Nemma - the ship between Noah and Emma :Oweneley - the ship between Owen and Blaineley :Ozzy - the ship between Owen and Izzy :Scax - the ship between Max and Scarlett :Shasmine - the ship between Shawn and Jasmine :Skave - the ship between Sky and Dave :Tophella - the ship between Topher and Ella :Zoke - the ship between Zoey and Mike Slash :Breoff - the ship between Brody and Geoff :Dashawn - the ship between Dave and Shawn :NoCo - the ship between Cody and Naoh Femslash :Gweather - the ship between Gwen and Heather :Gwentney - the ship between Gwen and Courtney :Jasammy - the ship between Jasmine and Samey Family :Lorenchet - the ship between Lorenzo and Chet :Samy - the ship between Amy and Samey Poly :Jashammy - the ship between Jasmine, Samey and Shawn Fandom AO3 :